I Long to Be Like You, Sis
by Dru Rosier
Summary: This takes place after the Battle of Hogwarts, Bellatrix and Narcissa. A little bit of Draco, Lucius, Cygnus and Druella. R&R Not Blackcest.


**Disclaimer: Not mine, nothing is mine.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Ehh, yes, this one was on my 'Evanescence: The Black Family' one. It's slightly altered, this one. ^^**

* * *

"Bella?! Bella?! Bellatrix!"

Narcissa Black Malfoy trips over the fallen bodies at Hogwarts Castle.

" Bella?!"

She runs as best as she could through the carnage. Her blonde hair whips through the wind, her tears streaming down her face. She had found her son, safe and sound, and now she's off looking for the rest of her family. She heard that her sister had been battling that blood traitor, Molly Prewett Weasley. Narcissa curses under her breath.

"That blood traitor could not have murdered my sister."

Her black robe was stained slightly with blood. She looked around at the nearly indistinguishable faces of the dead. She spots a black haired woman lying in a clearing.

"Bellatrix?!"

She mutters to herself, how stupid she was to be calling out to a woman that probably is dead. She barely had hope left. She had seen that Weasley woman walk off, unscathed, shaken, but not dead. That only left one possibility left: Her sister was dead, or heavily injured. She reaches the body and kneels down near the face. She turns the face towards her.

"Oh, Merlin. Bella?"

Her tears are falling fast now. The bloodstained face of her sister faces her. She pulls the body in her arms and hugs her tightly. Bellatrix's body has gone cold. Her soft cries echo throughout the empty castle.

"Bella, Bella. Why…?"

_Stay low.  
Soft, dark, and dreamless,  
Far beneath my nightmares and loneliness.  
I hate me,  
For breathing without you._

Narcissa carries the body of her sister as far as she could go. Lucius stares in shock.

"Nar... Narcissa? Is... Is... Is that… Bellatrix?!"

Narcissa nods, her blue eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"I want a proper Black burial for her. Nothing less than that."

Lucius nods.

"Let's contact your mother then."

†

Druella Black is sitting alone in the large manor house, worrying. She had known about the attack on Hogwarts Castle. Her husband convinced her not to go along with the rest. She knew her daughters and grandson was out there, fighting with their lives on the line. She could not help, not where she was. She would not stand it if her family was attacked and would retaliate whoever touched her loved ones. She takes a few breaths, convincing herself that she had taught her daughters well. That's when a house elf walks into the room.

"Mistress Black, a letter."

It bows and walks back out.

Druella's eyes open in shock as she recognizes the handwriting.

_Druella Rosier Black_

"Merlin, please, not Bellatrix…"

She opens the letter and reads it slowly.

_Mother_

_Bellatrix is dead. We're coming home. A proper Black burial for her, the one that deserved her place on the family tree the most. Don't fret, Mother. Please._

_With love,_

_Narcissa_

The letter falls from her hands and tears fall fast onto her dress. She chokes back a sob as she runs into her bedroom. A house elf looks at her with concern and begins,

"Mistre-"

Druella slams the door in its face. She begins to cry, softly, but crying all the same.

"Bella…"

†

Druella and Narcissa stand stiffly by the grave. Druella's eyes are closed; Narcissa's were a watery blue. Tears stream quietly down their faces. This is a quiet event; the only ones attending were the family: Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Druella and Cygnus. Not like many would show up for Bellatrix Lestrange's funeral. Everyone walks up, placing a rose on the grave. Druella walks up last. She places a single red rose on the fresh dirt.

"Goodbye, Bella."

She kneels down at the side of the grave and lets her tears drop, like diamonds seeping from her eyelids, dropping onto the mound of dirt.

_I long to be like you,  
Lie cold in the ground like you._

Druella stands a few moments later and leaves with her husband, shaking with silent tears. Cygnus wraps his arms around her shoulders, murmuring soft words into her ear. He turns and gives the three a nod. Draco looks solemnly at the grave, not sure what to do. Lucius takes a deep breath and takes his son by the shoulder, leading him away.

"We're off, Narcissa. I'm sure you'd like time alone."

Narcissa sniffs and nods. She walks up to the grave and closes her eyes.

"Why did you do this to me? Why, Bellatrix? Don't… Don't leave... leave me… here…"

_Halo,  
Blinding wall between us.  
Melt away and leave us alone again.  
The humming, haunted somewhere out there.  
I believe our love can see us through in death_

She sits in front of the gravestone, touching the hard black marble. She puts her head in her hands, crying. Suddenly, she has a flashback of a memory long lost.

†Flashback†

"Cissy!"

"BELLLLLLAAAAAAA!!!"

"Cissy?! Cissy, what happened?"

"LUCY WAS BEING MEAN!"

"Lucy… Who is Lucy?"

The young Narcissa looks at Bellatrix with her eyes wide open.

"Lucy!"

Bellatrix hugs her sister tightly and asks again,

"Who is Lucy?"

Narcissa takes a handful of her hair.

"Lucy's hair is like mine! Lucy's hair is yellow like Cissy's!"

Bellatrix takes Narcissa's hand and leads her to the swing hanging under an apple tree. She sits on the swing then pulls up Narcissa, swinging them. Bellatrix gives a small titter and asks,

"Do I know this, 'Lucy'?"

Narcissa looks at Bellatrix, shocked.

"Of course, Bella!"

"Hm… I don't remember knowing anyone named Lucy."

"But, Bella! They visited Mummy and Father two days ago!"

Bellatrix raises an eyebrow.

"Lucy… Lucy…"

She says the name over and suddenly a person's face floats into her mind's.

"Narcissa is this Lucy… Lucius?"

Narcissa beams at her sister.

"Yup! See, Bella, I told you that you know Lucy!"

Bellatrix sits stunned for a moment before a small little choke like laugh comes out of her mouth. She laughs louder and ends up wiping tears out of her eyes.

"Oh, Merlin, Cissy, I don't think I've laughed that hard since who knows when!"

Narcissa looks startled for a moment before laughing along. Bellatrix smiles and swings, asking,

"Do you call him Lucy to his face?"

Narcissa giggles.

"Lucy doesn't like me calling him that. And that's why Lucy's been mean to me. But I don't mind! Lucy fits him more."

Bellatrix chokes down a laugh.

"Next time Lucius is mean to you, tell Bella okay? I'll get him back!"

Narcissa smiles and claps her hands together.

"Thank you, Bella!"

Bellatrix smiles and hugs her sister tightly.

"I'll never leave you alone, Cissy. Ever."

†End Flashback†

The cold wind whips the fallen leaves around. The clouds overhead look as if it were threatening rain. Narcissa sits there on the floor, her fingers trailing over the fresh dirt. The sky turned a dark grey, and it begins to drizzle. The rain splatters against her skin, mingling with her tears. Her blue eyes were cast towards the sky. The rain hurt her eyes, sure, but she didn't care. No, not now. Not when she lost her sister, the one she loved all her life, the one that was there for her when she needed someone the most. The one that held her hand and led her through all the hard times in her life. She casts her eyes at the headstone, the newly erected marble.

"Oh, Bella, please… Don't leave me. You promised me, Bella."

She suddenly feels like someone's watching her. She turns around and sees no one. She lies down on the grass, her hair sparkling with raindrops, like a sprinkle of diamonds in her hair. The harsh wind seemed to whisper her name.

"_Cissy! Cissy!"_

Narcissa looks up and around.

"I'm hearing things…"

The wind suddenly whips hard at her, as if it were trying to catch her attention. Her face begins to sting slightly. Her blond hair blows in the wind, a flash of gold that seemed unfitting for such a dark occasion. She puts her hand up against her face, rubbing her cheek, trying to sooth the sting. A soft voice croons by her ear.

"_You're not alone, no matter what they told you, you're not alone…"_

Narcissa sighs and touches a pendant that hung on her neck. The pendant was a gift from her sister when she was married. It was an intricate snake, complex. It was made of silver and emerald, its eye made of diamond.

"Bell… Bella?"

The voice seemed to laugh softly, a slightly amused laugh.

"_I'll be right beside you forevermore."_

Narcissa sits up, her eyes looking all around her. Her lips move, trying for form words.

"I long to be like you, sis, lie cold in the ground like you did. There's room inside for two…"

The wind seemed to caress her face, softly, gently. A nostalgic feel slowly envelops her. One last whisper comes from the wind.

"_As we lay in silent bliss, I know you'll remember me."_

Narcissa sighs and stands facing the headstone. She walks off alone, out away from her sister. The sky above begins to rain hard, pouring rain. The rain splatters against her blonde hair, her dress. A few moments later, her hair plastered to her pale face. She doesn't bother to conjure an umbrella, or perform a spell to keep her dry. She drags her feet through the muddied grass, shuddering every once in a while. Looking behind her, she smiles sadly, murmuring,

"Goodbye."

* * *

**Now, clickiee on that button right there... Yes, the one that says Review. ^^**

**If you liked this one, you can try my other stories in 'Evanescence: The Black Family'**

**Cheers!**

**Druella.**


End file.
